rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Butch Flowers
The Wyoming 'clones' I mentioned are the Wyomings left over from Church trying to fix time over and over again. if anyone has a better way of phrasing this, please go ahead. NotAFighter 13:10, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Clean up i added a line of trivia and tried to reference it, i can't get it right so if someone else could do it that would be great. Heres the reference http://recordings.talkshoe.com/TC-6478/TS-280090.mp3 Please add the fact that Florida means "Lands Of Flowers" and that Flowers' name mirrors it, being Agent Florida. 03:24, November 6, 2012 (UTC)Guest also the Blue team box disappeared on the page but is still on the edit page so if someone knows how to fix that it would help--Soul reaper 12:47, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : fixed --WhellerNG 23:54, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : Rename Hey should we add Agent Florida to the name since all the other Freelancers have theirs?Spartan O214 (talk) 04:23, November 6, 2012 (UTC) This... is the weirdest revelation... ever... of all time. Drsdino (talk) 04:35, November 6, 2012 (UTC) I was kinda hoping it was caboose as the blue freelancer, oh well MrAntony2U (talk) 09:10, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Flowers is a Simulation Trooper? I have just read Flowers' trivia and it says in parenthases that he is the highest ranked Simulation Trooper in the series. Since he's Agent Florida of Project Freelancer and isn't technically a simulation trooper, may I rewrite it?Never lose, Never Surrender 03:13, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:18, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Why can't this page be edited? It can. But you have to be a user because it's protected. But here's a tip, if you were going to add something that could be speculation: Don't. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 02:18, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Florida's armor Ummmm, if Flowers was a freelancer.....doesn't this mean his armor has a special ability......which Tucker now has? Hmmmmmm......short range teleportation would be a good ability, even if its never shown, but Florida is not shown a lot either. and it may have been too short range to use. And before anyone says "Oh well maybe he switched to sim troop armor", he was sent there to protect Alpha. THere is no wa they would have made him wear Sim Troop armor. Well, obviously they did since Tucker's armor hasn't shown any special abilities. Oo7nightfire (talk) 20:46, November 17, 2012 (UTC) You say they probably didn't, yet, it's clear he's wearing the Mark V armor instead of ODST armor when we see him in Season 3. Come on, at least use SOME logic when you come up with theories. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 20:48, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Then why does it still say he is using his armor? Even then, maybe he just switched some exterior features? Please sign your posts. And where does it say that? Also, what do you mean by "swith some exterior features"? Do you mean he changed the look of his Aqua armor or something? Oo7nightfire (talk) 21:28, November 18, 2012 (UTC) He switched from his ODST armor to regular Mark V/VI armor. Probably to disguise him. If he had been wearing ODST, then when they reached Halo 3 Tucker would've been in ODST. Though that's not to say they didn't give Flower's new suit some sort of power, and there's a theory going around that it wasn't Tucker's Sword that let him be aware of the Time Loop, it was Flower's Armor. However this is probably something that's never going to be explained ever. '♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|'ϭ€№']]♠''' 21:32, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Maybe Flower's armor is also what allows Tucker to use the sword. I dunno, I guess Carolina could mention next season that the reason tucker remembered the time loops AND the reason he can use the sword when no one else can is because of Flower's armor. CyrusArc 02:39, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah but how would Carolina know or give a shit about that XD ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 03:04, November 19, 2012 (UTC) She could just be making an observation... Or she could have an interest for the sword as well XD CyrusArc 03:53, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Recovery mode? Wait, if Donut's armor left recovery mode when Caboose turned it off for all units in Season 8, could that mean that Captain Flowers went into Recovery mode when he was shot, as could have Wyoming? Would be a good way to bring back some Freelancers in Season 11 06:04, January 5, 2013 (UTC)Sparks Because Flowers was shot in the face. Donut was supposted to be shot in the face, too, (it used the headshot animation), or at least the upper body, though they retconned that to make it be the stomach. Besides, they've been away from Blood Gulch for years. Or at least...a long time. And according to Donut, if he hadn't gotten medical attention quickly, he would've died. If Flowers did go into recovery mode, he's already died of starvation. Same deal with Wyoming. I'm ready to move on from Freelancers and bringing back dead guys. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 07:44, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I say bring back Agent Florida, Wyoming, and anyone else. I think it's a great idea. 22:39, September 5, 2015 (UTC)JL